Deidara's Story
by Akatsuki Kunoichis
Summary: AU high school. rated for lemons and languge later


Deidara clambered out of the yellow taxi and onto the cracked side walk in front of 33 Akatsuki blvd., Amegakure.  
"Um 'mam, you should get out of the rain…" the white haired cab driver then mumbled, "and those clothes."  
"WHAT!?!" Deidara screamed at the taxi driver,  
"Before you catch a cold." He quickly covered giving Deidara, what seemed to be, his trademark lecherous smirk. 'Uck, I am a fricken guy you perv!!!' Deidara mentally screamed at him, but instead he grabbed his bags from the trunk, and then forcefully slammed it making the whole car shake. Deidara paid him (no tip) and made sure he was out of sight before he turned and took a good look at the apartment building that would be his new home for at least the next school year.  
The building was a disgustingly faded green that had literally been washed away by the rain.  
"Dang, Katsuko-chan wasn't kidding when she said it rained buckets here, un." He mumbled to himself. Taking an instant to fondly remember his girlfriend back home in Iwagakure. Deidara took a moment to examine the architecture hoping it would redeem the place, it didn't. The building itself was nothing special except for the fact that it obviously sagged in several places "hn now that's safe, un." Deidara mumbled sarcastically. Deidara picked up his stuff and headed inside  
A now soaking wet Deidara walked into the 'just as ugly as everything else here' lobby. And walked up to the counter where some orange haired guy was engrossed in his magazine. "Ehem, um I am Deidara Katsu I am supposed to be… HOLLY COW YOUR FACE it's… it's …"  
"pierced" the orange haired boy set down his porno magazine and finished the sentence for the blonde.  
"But isn't that a bit much!" Deidara gawked at the strange boy who had 3 sets of piercings that seemed to (and probably did) go through his nose to the other side, then to fang-like piercings under his bottom lip, then finally (from what Deidara could see) both his eyebrows were pierced TWICE!!!  
"aww shoot, Deidara you ain't seen nothing yet! I got like 30 more. By the way, name's Pein!" Pein laughed hysterically, and Deidara suddenly felt really uneasy around the other teen, but he put on a good face.  
"Um nice to meet you, un I'm Deidara I'm supposed to be moving in…un." Pein stopped giggling and looked very serious  
"oh so you're the 'Deidara' my dad's been going on and on about!" Pein kept that insane grin on his face,  
"your dad talks about me, un?" Deidara squeaked slightly disturbed by this new information. Peins' expression suddenly shifted from giddy to curious.  
"Hey how come you keep saying that?"  
"what, un?"  
"that!" Pein shouted, obviously thinking being louder will make the poor confused blonde understand.  
"I don't understand!" the frustrated blonde shouted back. Pein sighed and said in a voice usually reserved for explaining things to a kindergartener,  
"you keep saying 'un' at the end of your sentence." He sighed and was about to pick up his playboy again.  
"oh that…well, un…it's a speech impediment. I've always had it, un" Deidara tried to explain sounding almost shameful about it. Pein didn't want to but he felt bad about depressing the animated artist, so he decided to change the topic.  
"so yeah my old man he says your real smart, ya know getting scholarships, and all… he said I could get 'em too. That is if I gave two cents about my studies, but I don't so I don't, ya dig." Pein said trying (and failing) to sound smart. Deidara nodded, even though he had no clue what the orange haired boy had just said. Just then a punk rock version of "Milkshakes" starts blaring from seemingly nowhere. Both Pein and Deidara jump, for different reasons, one because he was scared and the other because his back pocket was vibrating. He grabs his phone and answers it. "Pein… oh hey babe…no actually I'm moving in a new guy… yeah he's probably 'tachi's age, don't really know… kk text you later….yeah love you to bye konan." With that he hung up. "heh-heh chicks right" he said to Deidara who had been listening to Peins conversation and understanding very little of it. Pein claps and says, "okay, lets get you moved in." then he picks up a couple of the other mans bags while Deidara picks up the case with his art supplies, and his guitar case.  
On their way up the stairs the teens made small talk. And by the time they reached Deidara's room he had learned that Pein had a girlfriend named konan that Itachi was one of his friends that is in Deidara's grade and that Pein and his siblings are the only staff this place has. Their dad owns the building and Pein and his 6 brothers. Pein, Dein, Rein, Kein, Bein, and Zein are sextuplets and then he has an older brother named Nagato. It's (as Pein describes it) "a lot of work without a lot of pay."  
They stepped inside Deidara thought he might faint. The room was disgusting with its faded floral wallpaper, old-lady-ish furniture, and the distinct smell of mildew. Deidara was trying really hard to finding something to say about it, considering Mr. Rokudou was nice enough to let him stay here for (practically) free. "it sucks!" Pein accurately summed up. "don't worry, dei-chan, I will help you redecorate…" 'ok first of all dei-chan?!? And second of all, that was really nice of him' Deidara thought…well until Pein finished with "… as soon as you get enough cash." 'erk… curse him' Deidara thought, and the look on his face must have said that because Pein nearly fell over laughing.  
"WHAT, UN!?!" Deidara cried infuriated  
"your…hahaha…face…bwahahaha!" Pein said with noticeable difficulty.  
"whatever, thanks for helping with my stuff…" Deidara huffed, he was more than ready for the pierced boy to leave,  
"kk, but be ready tomorrow morning."  
"what! WHY!?!" Deidara almost screamed, he had been hoping to avoid the orange haired freak  
"haha, don't sound too excited. I am gonna take you to school." Pein giggled.  
"Oh right…school" Deidara sighed as Pein left. When he was gone Deidara kind of missed his company. "RAWRG!" he shouted at no one and turned to find something to burn, but he stopped and sat down and began the breathing exercises that his counselor taught him. In, 2, 3, 4, hold, 2, 3, 4, out, 2, 3, 4. they were stupid but they helped him think strait enough, so he didn't light anything on fire. "god if I had just one, one match, one bomb I'd be free…heh that kinda sounds good." Deidara grabbed his guitar and started to write a new song.


End file.
